


A Different Kind of Boob Window

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Breast Vore, Digestion, F/F, Fetish, Lipples, Transformation, Vore, Weird, Weirdness, nipple vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Exposure to a rare form of Kryptonite gives Power Girl some unusual mutations to her iconic bust and some even more unusual appetites. Unfortunately for Killer Frost and Livewire, the supervillainesses find themselves on the menu for Kara’s new gluttonous lipples.Contains breast vore, digestion, lipples, and booby belches. Yeah, this is a weird one.





	A Different Kind of Boob Window

"I don't know how you managed to slip away for so long, but your time is up!" Power Girl said. She was unaware that this criminal she was chasing was anything but the common technology thief she had been assuming him to be, and that he had access to something that would change her life forever. 

She swooped in closer and closer to the fleeing thief, not wanting to use her full speed lest she cause a sonic boom that damaged the people and buildings around her. Still, she closed in on him with each passing second, until she was only a few yards away from his heels. 

And then she was stopped dead in her tracks. The thief whipped around and pulled something out of his pocket, thrusting it towards Kara as one would a cross towards a vampire.

Kara knew by the way it made her feel ill and sluggish that it must've been some sort of Kryptonite. Only, it didn't have the usual bright green coloration, and shone with a milky white light instead.

The color wasn't nearly as important as its effect though, and Power Girl found herself plummeting out of the sky, landing on the ground with her knees against the concrete. She watched the criminal continue to run until he finally escaped her field of vision, and she was too stickly to do anything about it. By time she recovered, even her super senses couldn't pick up on him anymore, and the trail had gone cold. 

\----

"It's definitely some kind of Kryptonite, but not any that I've seen before."

"Do you know what it does?"

"It seems to have destabilized your DNA somehow. It's impossible to tell what effects it could have. You should lay low for a while, and then come back to me if you notice any changes."

"Yeah, I'll be sure to do that."

\----

Power Girl was back to fighting crime in under an hour. She felt fine, what was the worst that could happen? It didn't take her long to find some criminal in need of stopping too. In fact, she had gotten a two-for-one deal. 

She wasn't sure why Livewire and Killer Frost chose to team up. Perhaps the fact that they were both blue skinned women with short, spiky hair and control over an element made it too appropriate not to. Maybe they just figured that they could cause more chaos together than they could apart. It didn't matter much to Kara what their reasoning was, she would stop them all the same.

"Hey!" she bellowed, momentarily drawing the villainess's attention away from bombarding civilians with bolts of lightning and storms of icicles respectively.

Livewire rolled her eyes and scoffed. "What, was Superman busy? You can't fool me, I know you're a second-rate hero. You think I'm intimidated by Supergirl with a D-cup?"

Kara was more offended by the fact that Livewire wildly undersold her bra size more than anything else. Killer Frost didn't participate in the taunting, and hurled a shard of ice towards the hovering heroine instead.

Kara dodged out of the way long, long before it would've hit her, before turning her head and melting it down with her heat vision so it couldn't cause any collateral damage. Killer Frost began to realize that she was in over her head and started looking for an escape route. Meanwhile, Livewere was undeterred, and hurled arcing blue lighting bolts at Kara instead of just insults. 

Once again Kara avoided the attack without issue. Only, instead of dodging to the side, she charged towards her foe and struck the thunder-throwing with her fist. Even though Kara only used a fraction of her total strength, it was still enough to send her flying into a nearby wall.

"As for you," Kara said, turning to the villain who was still conscious. "Between the two of us you're not even the best at freezing people."

Kara took a deep breath, puffing out her cheeks like a squirrel, before billowing out a thick cloud of frosty breath that turned Killer Frost into an immobile ice sculpture where she stood. 

"Pff, I don't know what he was worried about," she said cockily, taking a moment to admire her handiwork, one villain knocked out cold and the other frozen solid. "Whatever that Kryptonite was it didn't hurt me. Hell, it might've even made me stronger!"

Kara ambled towards the unconscious Livewire so she could arrest her, but was stopped by a sudden sensation in her chest. For once the cleavage-baring hole in her costume came in handy, as she was able to look down to see that her generous bust was glowing.

"Maybe I spoke too soon," she said, as the warm, tingly feeling that enveloped her vast bosom grew and grew, as did the white light that radiated from it until it was blinding. 

The tingling finally subsided, as did the glow. Kara was left with a certainty that something had changed, looking down at her breasts as her spotty vision returned to see exactly what had happened. Firstly her endowments had gotten larger, not absurdly so but enough to be noticeable. This wasn't necessarily unusual on its own. Kara's chest tended to swell up a bit every few months without the need for any intervention.

What truly caught her attention was the pair of protrusions over the front of her outfit where her nipples would be. Kara had some fairly sizable nips to match her massive milkers, but she never recalled them being this large before. Not only could she feel her uniform pushed up against the tip of her chest, but she could...taste it too?

Her curiosity overcame her sense of chastity and public decency, which she only barely had in the first place. She shoved her hand into the cleavage-baring hole in her suit and unsheathed her breasts so she could get a better look at what had happened to them as they bobbled out of her top.

What she saw was so shocking that it took a few moments for it to fully register with her. In place of the rosy pink buds of her nipples and her silver-dollar sized areola were two fully-formed mouths, similar to her own but with plumper lips and a thick drooling tongue that stuck out from between them. "Alright, maybe I should've listened," she said, cupping her hands underneath her changed breasts. They felt noticeably lighter now, as though some of her titty meat had been hallowed out to make room for her new mammary maws. 

But above all her breasts felt...hungry? There was the same sort of empty feeling and gurgling in her chest as there would be in her stomach if she went too long without eating. This wasn't a generalized hunger either. Her lipples had a specific meal in mind, licking themselves as the conscious bodies of the supervillainesses came into view.

"No way," she said. "I'm not..." another ache came from her starving chest, and her tit-mouths puckered and pulsed hungrily. She found herself marching towards the criminal duo in spite of her better instincts. She was just so, so hungry...

"F-fine! One little taste won't hurt," she said, stumbling towards the unconscious villains as though she were literally being dragged towards them by her own drooling breasts.

"Hey, what the hell?" Livewire said as she was lifted off the ground by her collar. Her vision finally started to recover after getting knocked out by the heroine, and now the first sight she was treated to was that very same woman standing over her, with her massive bosom exposed and a pair of hungry-looking fat lipped mouths where her nipples should have been. Needless to say, it was a pretty jarring thing to wake up to. 

Livewire tried to struggle against her grasp, but she was no more of a match for her super strength now than she was before. "I've had enough of you two. I'm going to deal with you permanently...and get rid of this hunger at the same time."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Livewire said, sending out bolts of electricity that bounced harmlessly off of Kara's skin. 

Ignoring her, Kara made her way towards Killer Frost, with Livewire still trapped in her grasp. "No, one of you won't be enough. I'll need both of you to satisfy me..." she muttered to herself.

Killer Frost received a similar rude awakening to her partner in crime. The ice encasing her was shattered, and moments later she was scooped off of her feet by Kara, who now had a squirming supervillainess in each hand. The crimson lips on each of her breasts were both pulled into sinister smiles. Kara's breasts, which rumbled from within like an empty stomach wouldn't be hungry for much longer.

"Don't act like this isn't exactly what you deserve!" was the last thing Kara said to the squirming criminals before shoving the both of them head first into her nipple maws, which had parted their drool-soaked lips graciously to accept their meal.

Killer Frost and Livewire both squirmed as they were inserted head-first into Kara's chest, but they were no match for her Kryptonian super strength nor the hunger of her mutated breasts. Their screams were muffled by smothering tit-flesh as the thick drooling tongues lapped over their faces, giving Kara a tantalizing taste that made her hungry for more.

"Let me go!" Livewire squealed. "You're-you're a hero! You're not supposed to do stuff like this!"

Ordinarily Kara would've agreed with her, but she, or rather, her breasts were much too hungry to care about her heroic code. With wet sucking noises like noodles being slurped, the supervillain duo were dragged deeper and deeper into her chest, the twin fatty mounds bulging with their squirming forms. They were about halfway inside now, and they stood even less of a chance of escaping than they had before. 

Kara let out a long, pleasured moan from her regular mouth, as the ones on her breasts were too preoccupied with her prey to produce any. A pair of steady gulps from her tits sent the supervillainesses even further in, and with one last juicy gulp and a wet smack from Kara's nipple-lips they were swallowed up completely.

The protruding mounds from Kara's chest bobbed up and down with the two women's futile struggles, their pathetic squirming forms outlined in the milky flesh. Kara felt incredibly satisfied, like she had eaten a really filling dinner-because in a way, she had!

Their muffled cries could be heard from within Kara's swollen breasts, as her nipples licked their lips to get a bit of the villain's lingering flavor. The villainess's squirms grew more desperate as they came to the realization that Kara's breasts couldn't just swallow them up like a stomach: they could digest them like one too! They could feel their bodies melting away with an acidic hiss. From the outside, a duet of gastric noises could be heard from the depths of Kara's bust, along with the high pitched, muted screams of her victims. 

Kara wasn't exactly sure how her breasts were enacting the digestive process on her victims, or what they'd become after she churned them up, and frankly she couldn't say that she particularly cared. She was sure the result would be satisfying, whatever it ended up being.

Livewire and Killer Frost were in a similar position, although the ambiguity about their fate inspired nothing but dread from them. They wouldn't have to wonder for much longer though. All their squirming and struggling accomplished little more than making the heroine's breasts bobble and bounce, which they could do just fine on their own whenever Kara, say, took two steps forward.

Their bodies were liquefied, converted into nutritious goo to be absorbed by the smothering titflesh that surrounded them. They were conscious for some of the process, but mercifully their minds began to fade rapidly along with their bodies. Now they were just chunks of half-digested meat, waiting around to have their remains absorbed by their captor's breasts.

And absorbed they were. Their semisolid flesh was absorbed by Kara's breasts, and converted into useful nutrients and fat which helped add mass to her already substantial bust. Each of her breasts were made human-sized by the addition of her prey, and they remained at about that size even after they were digested, thanks to the added mass which they helped provide. 

While their flesh was churned easily to sludge, their skeletons were a bit more stubborn, and Kara's breasts didn't find them nearly as nourishing either. So, they expelled the useless, undigested material with a twin pair of loud, unladylike breast-belches from Kara's lipples.

The rattly gas reeked of Power Girl's prey, mixed with tit sweat and sour milk. The villainess's bones clattered onto the concrete, bleached white and coated with a thin layer of drool.

Kara immediately reached out to caress her new breasts, though they were so large that she could barely get her hands around them, and jutted out so far from her torso that her arms could no longer extend beyond them. She couldn't see the pair of plump, red lips at the end of them either, though she knew they were still there, licking themselves with satisfaction after their most filling meal. 

Kara was dead-set on doing this again, and the next supervillain she faced could expect a short trip into her lipples, and to spend the rest of their existence as Kryptonian breast fat. If she wanted to keep this up, she would probably have to switch to being an anti-hero, as she doubted that the Justice League would approve of such things. Maybe she should invest in a new uniform too, mostly because there was no way her current one was going to fit. Then again, she had been considering going topless for a while, and this seemed as good an excuse as any to bust crime with her tits out.


End file.
